


Little One

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Series: Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [6]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Fluff, Serious fluff, and ends up with a kitten, everyone is proud, it’s mostly fluff, little angst, so does jerrie, teazer gets really attached, teazer loves this kitten, tooth rotting level stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie are having a normal night, stealing a few things causing a little trouble, when a group of human boys catches Teazer’s attention.
Series: Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633231
Kudos: 16





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! POSSIBLE TRIGGERS FROM MENTIONED ANIMAL ABUSE!!!! PLEASE READ CAREFULLY!!!!

It was a quiet night around Victoria Grove, the human inhabitants were sleeping soundly in their beds unaware of the twin calico cats currently sneaking out of one house pulling pillow cases of shiny things behind them.

“This keeps gettin’ easier an’ easier! That stupid pollicle didn’t even see us!”

Teazer giggled nodding in agreement with her brother as they began to head for the junkyard.

“No foolin’! Did ya see how it just sat there when I swiped that necklace?!”

Jerrie nodded, tugging his pillow case as they walked.

“Yeah! An’ how it just went ta sleep when I took that watch! Too easy.”

Teazer giggled again before her ears perked up, Jerrie followed suit before the pair darted into a side alley pressing into the shadows as first a small streak of white and orange ran by followed closely by a group of human boys.

_“Get it! Come on lads it went that way!”_

The twins waited until the sounds of the running boys’ feet faded a bit before they stepped back out looking down the street as the boys turned down an alley.

“Must be from the work ‘ouse.”

Teazer nodded but she didn’t really hear her brother as she listened harder hearing the boys laugh wickedly.

“Teaze? Come on if we ain’t back soon ol’ Munk’ll claw our ears for stealin’.”

Teazer furrowed her brow and began to turn to follow her brother but they both froze in place at the sound of a loud and pained yowl. Teazer dropped her pillowcase turning wide eyes to her brother.

“They was chasing’ a cat Jerrie! We gotta help!”

Jerrie looked longingly at their pillowcases but after another pained yowl he nodded making Teazer smile before they took off in the direction of the sounds. When they reached the dead end alley they found the human boys gathered around a small white kitten with orange and black patches, throwing rocks and empty cans at it laughing. Teazer shared a look with her brother and without a word they nodded and jumped onto a pair of trash cans then launched themselves between the boys and the kitten hissing and growling. The boys stumbled back before one raised his arm to throw a rock, Teazer was one step ahead of him though as she turned around and kicked an empty can at the boy hitting his wrist. He stumbled back with a cry holding his hand while the others looked at the twins.

_“Let’s get outta here!”_

The other boys nodded and they all ran off without looking back. Once they were gone the twins turned around to the kitten. It was fairly small, not terribly old, with a mostly white coat that had orange and black patches on its ears, tail and back paws. It was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm, it’s bright green eyes wide as it looked between the two cats, and what made Teazer’s heart sink was the small spot on its head that was bleeding from being hit with a rock. Jerrie took a careful step closer making the kitten whimper and close its eyes cowering as he carefully sniffed its fur.

“You okay kit?”

The kitten only whimpered making the calico tom lower his ears and look to his sister. Teazer lowered herself to the ground on her belly and slowly approached the kitten but staying a little further away resting her chin on her paws letting out a soft meow. Slowly the kitten opened its eyes to look at her sniffling. Teazer gave a small smile moving a little closer glad when the kitten didn’t cower away.

“Hey there little one. We ain’t gonna hurt ya promise. We just wanna help ya.”

The kitten’s green eyes looked from Teazer to Jerrie as he laid beside his sister before back to the female calico. Teazer swished her tail before inching closer pausing with her muzzle an inch or two from the wound on the kitten’s head. It took a moment but the kitten closed its eyes letting Teazer carefully lick the wound. The female calico made sure to be gentle giving soft purrs that made the kitten relax, once she was satisfied that the bleeding had stopped she nuzzled the kitten’s cheek earning a tiny bell-like giggle that made her heart flutter.

“There now, all clean, well mostly. Do ya have a name little one?”

The kitten hid its face in Teazer’s neck pressing its little paws to her shoulder.

“Mama called me Heidi.”

Teazer gave a soft smile curling her tail around the kitten looking at Jerrie as her brother inched closer sniffing at Heidi then met his sister’s eyes.

“No human scent.”

Teazer nodded before licking Heidi’s head.

“Heidi, do you have a home?”

The kitten looked up at Teazer blankly for a moment before her eyes teared up.

“Mama and I lived with humans but a fire happened.”

She began to cry then and Teazer felt her heart break as she held Heidi closer making soft calming sounds. One look at Jerrie had the male calico nodding and dashing off the way they’d come before poking his head back around the corner.

“All clear Teaze, they’re long gone.”

Teazer nodded before carefully lifting Heidi by her scruff making the kitten sniffle and look at her.

“Where are we going?”

Jerrie gave her a gentle smile as he fell into step with his sister.

“To someplace safe kit.”

The kit whimpered looking around before looking at Jerrie again.

“What about humans?”

Jerrie shook his head brushing his tail against the kitten’s cheek earning a tiny smile.

“No ‘umans, promise.”

Heidi nodded, falling silent as they walked. After awhile the junkyard came into view, and waiting for them looking rather cross was Munkustrap. Jerrie muttered something about dropped loot before he gave his sister an encouraging smile letting her take the lead. As they neared the silver tabby Heidi whined curling in on herself mewling at Teazer. Munkustrap’s eyes moved from the twins to the tiny kitten making them widen.

“What have you two done?”

Teazer carefully set Heidi down, smiling softly as the kitten hid between her legs at once peeking out at the silver tom.

“We saved a kit is what we done. ‘uman boys was chasin’ ‘er an’ throwin’ rocks at ‘er.”

Munkustrap looked from Teazer to the kitten hiding under her, she looked small and absolutely terrified.

“Does she belong to someone?”

The twins shook their heads before Jerrie walked to the other tom’s side lowering his voice so Heidi couldn’t hear while Teazer tried to calm her down.

“‘Ouse fire took ‘er ‘umans an’ mother, she ain’t said nothin’ bout a dad. She ain’t got no human smell on ‘er either so she’s been alone awhile now.”

Munkustrap looked the younger tom in the eyes and after a moment nodded looking back as Teazer finally coaxed Heidi out of hiding and was licking her head making the kitten give soft purrs. Slowly his expression softened before he sighed looking at Jerrie again.

“Are you two taking her to your mother?”

Jerrie shrugged looking at his sister.

“That was the plan but Teaze ‘as taken a shine ta ‘er, maybe in the mornin’.”

Munkustrap nodded before getting to his feet, bowing to the pair before returning to his patrol. Teazer looked at her brother as he returned to her side.

“Wat was that about?”

Jerrie gave a small smile tickling Heidi with his tail earning a small giggle as she batted at it.

“Makin’ sure we didn’t steal ‘er. Wanted ta know if we was taken ‘er to mom.”

Teazer looked down at Heidi as the kitten stopped batting at Jerrie’s tail and yawned, her eyes drooping. She gave a fond smile leaning down to nose the kitten.

“Maybe tomorrow, she’s bushed Jer.”

The male calico nodded his agreement, making his sister smile a bit more before she carefully picked Heidi up by the scruff and followed him into the junkyard and to their shared den. Once inside Teazer kicked a few of the pillows out of the nest and set Heidi down watching as the kitten gave a sleepy smile and pawed at the blankets before curling up happily. Jerrie went to his sister nudging her cheek making her smile at him returning the gesture.

“We ain’t taken ‘er to mom are we?”

Teazer shook her head despite her brother’s words being more of a statement than a real question. Jerrie chuckled before nudging her again making her move and carefully lay down curled around Heidi, smiling when Jerrie took his normal spot curled around her back. The pair watched the kitten slip off to sleep, her tiny paws kneading at the blankets a little before going still as she slept, before falling asleep themselves.

When Teazer woke in the morning it was from feeling tiny claws brush her belly now and again. Opening an eye the female calico couldn’t help but smile seeing Heidi was curled against her softly kneading her belly fur in her sleep. Moving carefully so as not to wake her brother Teazer gently licked the kitten’s head. Slowly Heidi woke up looking up at Teazer, taking a moment to remember what had happened, before giving a sleepy smile that made the female calico’s heart burst. This must be what the other queens felt after having their own kittens, it was worth more than any of the shinies she’d ever stolen seeing the little patched kitten smile at her.

Leaning down Teazer began to groom Heidi earning a few giggles and plenty of purrs. Jerrie woke up soon after smiling at his sister before he stood and stretched out.

“Feel like meetin’ a few more cats Heidi?”

Heidi looked at Jerrie then back at Teazer lowering her ears a little making the queen smile softly.

“S’okay if ya don’t wanna little one, we can stay ‘ere all day if ya want. But you’ll be missin’ out on playin’ with the other kittens.”

Heidi thought for a moment before perking her ears back up.

“You’ll be with me?”

Teazer chuckled, gently pressing her forehead to the kitten’s.

“Right by ya side.”

Heidi smiled rubbing her forehead against Teazer’s before pulling back looking at the pair and nodding. The twins smiled at each other before Teazer gave Heidi a good grooming, cleaning knots and dirt from her fur, before they led her from the den. As the trio reached the gathering area all eyes were on them at once, whispers buzzed here and there but Teazer was too busy watching Heidi wind herself in and out of Jerrie’s legs making the male calico laugh and gently paw at her.

Heidi paused, nearly tripping Jerrie, when two kittens with sandy colored spotted fur cane over looking curiously at her.

“Look Cal! Teazer’s got a kitten!”

Heidi lowered her ears making Teazer gently nose her cheek.

“S’okay Heidi. That’s Clawdenia, she’s a bit loud but she’s sweet. An’ thats ‘er sister Calypso, she’s the level ‘eaded one.”

Heidi looked at the other kitten, almost identical to Clawdenia but her fur had red in it and she looked a little calmer.

“I can see you know Denia. I can also hear so you don’t need to shout.”

The first kitten gave a sheepish smile before they perked their ears hearing a soft voice call for them. Teazer and Heidi watched as the pair looked over their shoulders before making their way over to Mistoffelees where he was sitting on an old sofa. Heidi looked up at Teazer.

“Did I do something?”

The female calico gave a small smile shaking her head.

“Course not kitten, ‘es just a bit protective o’ ‘em. Come ‘ere there’s someone I want ya to meet.”

Heidi nodded following at the older queen’s side until they reached where Jerrie was sitting with an older queen whose fur had stripes and spots. As soon as the new cat looked between Teazer and Heidi her surprise turned into a soft smile. Teazer led the kitten over and after gently nuzzling the older queen looked down at Heidi, a little pleased and surprised to see she wasn’t hiding.

“Heidi this is Jennyanydots, she’s mine an’ Jerrie’s mother.”

Heidi looked from the female calico to the other cat and after a moment gave a smile holding her tail high.

“I’m Heidi! Nice to meet you.”

Jenny couldn't help her smile as she leaned down licking the kitten’s cheek earning a giggle.

“It’s nice to meet you as well Heidi, aren’t you just the cutest little dear. Where did you two find her?”

Teazer went to her brother’s side smiling softly at Heidi as the kitten took notice of Jenny’s tail and began to chase it.

“Round the grove, ‘uman boys from the work ‘ouse was chasin’ ‘er an’ throwin’ rocks for a laugh.”

Jenny gasped placing a paw over her mouth before looking down at Heidi as the kitten gave up chasing her tail and instead went to Teazer rubbing against her legs purring. Jenny could see the look in her daughter’s eyes, the soft and loving look that only a mother could give a kit, and it made her heart fill with pride and joy for the young queen.

“Will she be staying then?”

Teazer looked at her mother a bit surprised before looking back at Heidi gently flicking her with her tail.

“If she wants ta, an’ if ol’ Munk let’s ‘er.”

Jenny looked over where the silver protector was laying on a pile of tires with Demeter and talking to Alonzo, not even glancing their way.

“Did he meet you at the gates last night?”

Both Jerrie and Teazer nodded before the male calico winced a little as Heidi pounced on his tail. The kitten took notice and furrowed her brow looking up at him before licking the spot she’d bitten making him chuckle and nose her cheek.

“‘E asked wat we’d done so we told ‘im that we saved Heidi, ‘e talked ta Jer some but then left.”

Jenny nodded looking at Jerrie.

“What was it he asked you?”

Jerrie paused in teasing Heidi with his tail to look at the older queen.

“Asked if we was bringin’ ‘er to you, I told ‘im possibly.”

Jenny nodded, she didn’t need either twin to elaborate further, not when she could so clearly see how attached Teazer was. She was broken out of her thoughts as Clawdenia and Calypso came over looking at Heidi.

“Hey new kit, you wanna come play with us?”

Heidi perked up taking a step closer to the girls but paused looking back at Teazer.

“Can I mommy?”

Teazer felt her heart still in her chest, tears sting her eyes, and a bright smile cross her face. Taking a breath she nodded, her smile softening.

“‘Course ya can, just be careful.”

Heidi beamed and nodded before following the other kittens off to the middle of the gathering space where they began to bat and kick around a ball of yarn. Jenny looked at her daughter with a knowing smile, there was no way now that Heidi would be being taken in by any other queen. Jerrie smirked at his sister.

“If she’s callin’ you mommy does that make me daddy?”

Teazer looked at him before smacking his shoulder.

“No way! Why do ya ‘ave ta ruin it like that?!”

Jerrie just laughed and eventually Teazer calmed down but still pouted at her brother making Jenny shake her head with a fond smile, it was going to be interesting seeing Teazer take this new step.

XxXx

A few weeks went by rather quickly for Teazer as she watched Heidi go from a shy kitten to a smiling ball of energy. A few changes had happened over the weeks since taking in the kitten, Teazer no longer shared a den with Jerrie but rather had found one for herself and Heidi, since taking in the kitten she hadn’t joined Jerrie on any nightly trouble making, and she’d definitely learned what being a mother was like.

Currently Teazer was lounging in the gathering area on an old blanket watching as Heidi laid on the ground gently playing with a new kitten, a tiny thing barely old enough to stand that had red fur with bits of white and black in it. Mavrik, Tugger and Misto’s newest kitten. The calico queen couldn’t help her smile as she watched her daughter giggle and tickle Mavrik with her tail making him giggle loudly. Her attention was pulled away as someone laid beside her making her look over and smile at her brother.

“Who'd ‘ave thunk just a couple weeks ago she were the new kit. You’re doin’ good Teaze, I’m surprised.”

Teazer rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder.

“Shut up Jer.”

The male calico chuckled, his smile softening as Tugger apologized to Heidi before insisting it was nap time for Mavrik making the young queen nod and wave goodbye to the kitten before the maine coon carried him away from the gathering area. Once they were gone Heidi took notice of Jerrie and beamed joining them on the blanket pressing their foreheads together.

“Uncle Jerrie!”

The tom chuckled rubbing their foreheads together.

“Hey kit. ‘Aving a little fun with your future boyfriend?”

Teazer tried not to laugh behind her paw as Heidi promptly pulled away from her uncle and leered at him, her cheeks warm.

“That’s not what he is! He’s just a kitten! ‘Sides I…..”

Her words trailed off into a whisper too small for him to hear making him raise a brow playfully.

“Wat was that kit? I must be gettin’ old cause I can’t hear ya.”

Heidi pouted more before looking at Teazer, the older queen gave a soft smile letting her daughter know she didn’t have to say it if she wasn’t ready. After a moment Heidi dropped the pout and her cheeks grew warm enough she wondered how her white fur wasn’t pink as she looked at the ground, kicking a small pebble.

“I-I think Denia is kinda cute.”

Jerrie’s smirk fell for a moment then was quickly replaced by a happy smile as he placed his tail under her chin making her look up at him.

“I was only teasin’ ya kit but good for you, I’m glad ya ‘ave someone that ya like.”

Heidi relaxed and gave a bright smile before moving to stand between the siblings laying down happily sandwiched between them making her mother chuckle and lick her head.

“That’s my little one. ‘Ave ya thought about ‘ow you’re gonna ask her to the ball?”

Heidi leaned into her mother and bounced her head in a ‘yes but no’ kind of way.

“I was thinking of taking her for a walk by moonlight and asking.”

Teazer smiles softly at her daughter.

“I’m sure she’s gonna say yes no matter ‘ow ya ask ‘er kit.”

Heidi smiled contentedly closing her eyes and leaning into her mother.


End file.
